Glumshanks
Glumshanks is a recurring character in the Skylanders series and Skylanders Academy series. Background Skylanders Main Series Glumshanks was first introduced in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure as Kaos' butler, often taking down notes and talking to Kaos about the current situation as well as the new Portal Master and what they are doing until Kaos ordered him to sabatarge the Skylanders way to the Eternal Fire Souce. He came back to Kaos only feeling mad until the Skylanders went after them. In Skylanders: Giants, Glumshanks found a way to contact Kaos on Earth, after Kaos found his way back to Skylands and found the Arkeyan Conqurtron, Glumshanks aided Kaos once again. When the map of Arkas was destroyed, Kaos asked Glumshanks "didin't you see it?" where he stated that he does not remember it whitch gave Kaos the idea to look into Glumshakses mind and went home to do just that. After they found out what the map looked like, they went to use a drilling machine and later another method to reach the Lost City of Arkas. Glumshanks and the Conqurtron later picked up Kaos after his sencond defeat, leaving both Kaos and Glumshanks to head back home, only to find out that Kaos' Mother came back home as well. In Skylanders: SWAP-Force, Glumshanks aided Kaos with his plans to take over Woodburrow with the Greebles until Kaos evilized him and sent him to a set of Arkeyan Ruins. Evil Glumshanks was recreating and using the Arkeyan machines to fight against the Skylanders, until they reawaken the Stone Monkey and would later fight the Skylanders in a machine that he created and summoned Arkeyan Knuckledusters until the Skylanders defeated him and turned him back into his original form, where his machine blow up. Glumshanks then went back to Kaos where the two were planning their attacks in the Cloudbreak Islands. Glumshanks was also seen drinking something with Kaos' mother and later was seen helping Kaos place a lot of Petrified Darkness until Kaos fell in it and transformed into Evil Kaos, both he and Kaos then found that they had their lower halves swapped and was flown from the Magic Volcano. In Skylanders: Trap Team, Glumshanks was seen with the Doom Raiders where Kaos was trying to take them over but later went to work for the Doom Raiders after Kaos lost an 'Evil-Off', mainly working for the Golden Queen. He went back to work for Kaos after the defeat of the Doom Raiders, where he tried to slow down the Skylanders with a minigame. Glumshanks also appears to bring the Skylanders, mainly Déjà Vu, to an ulternet universe where he will hang around the peaceful trolls and that universe's Kaos until both he and the Skylanders had to go back to their own universe. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Glumshanks... Novels TBA Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Appearances Skylanders Main Series * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure * Skylanders: Giants * Skylanders SWAP-Force * Skylanders: Trap Team * Skylanders: SuperChargers ** Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing * Skylanders: Imaginators Novels * ??? Skylanders Academy * Season 1 ** ??? See Also * Glumshanks Clones Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Trolls Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Technomagic Category:Dark Magic Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Villains (Skylanders) Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Game Bosses